The present invention relates to a level indicator for a boiler, in particular for an intensive use in the boiler, without any aid, and suitable for use at particularly high pressures and temperatures.
It is well known that at present the available level indicators generally consist of a central rod, inserted in an insulating material body, as teflon or ceramic; said body being normally made of two parts, a male part and a female part, which can be joined by interposition of a suitable sealing ring, as an o-ring or similar.
The use of this kind of level indicators is limited by its structure, and moreover by the fact that they are generally used for generic applications.
Moreover is to be considered the fact that, in order to sense the maximum and minimum levels in a boiler or similar, it is necessary to use two level indicators, and to make flanges or several holes for assembling them in the boiler or similar, limiting furthermore the use of said level indicators in small or mass-produce.
The object of the present invention is to overcome said drawbacks, providing a level indicator that, thanks to its small size, reduces the space necessary for its installation in the boiler, reducing production costs, and that can be used in small and mass-produce, and that can be used at medium-high pressures or temperatures.
The level indicator according to the present invention consists of two conductive material rods, for instance made of stainless steel, inserted into a single insulating material mold body, in particular a pressure and heat-resistant material, and protruding at different heights from said body; said insulating body, having reduced dimensions, being applied to a single hole of the boiler or tank in which the minimum and maximum level is to be monitored.
According to another embodiment, the level indicator consists of two coaxial rods, protruding at different heights from the insulating material body in which are inserted; said body being applied to a single hole of the boiler or tank in which the minimum and maximum level is to be monitored.